robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rawbot
Does anybody know the real reason why Rawbot qualified automatically for the Third World Championship? I put on the championship's article that it was the Swedish champion because somebody on youtube told me that and I had nothing else to go on, but I'm not sure whether Sweden ever had a robot combat championship. Any ideas? Christophee (talk) 16:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure, to be honest. I guess there was just a lack of remaining countries with robots to qualify for. One country would therefore be automatically sent through, and Sweden, with Rawbot, was that country. But in all honesty, I don't really know. CBFan (talk) 16:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't have a clue either. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should change what it says on the article as we have no real evidence that the reason I gave is correct. I'll just say it was given a place for unknown reasons unless we ever find out the real one. Christophee (talk) 17:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I've just had a thought. Perhaps Rawbot was due to take part in a qualifier, but its opponent was forced to pull out at the last minute. I have no idea who this opponent might have been, but it could be the reason why there was no Special Event during Heat I. Christophee (talk) 02:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) hey look what i found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Idv39Vtuklg 15:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :As interesting as that is, that battle took place after Series 7 was filmed so it couldn't have had any effect. Even if it had been before Series 7, I really doubt that Rawbot would have been given a place based on some exhibition battle. Christophee (talk) 15:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) They were due to fight a robot from Italy but that robot had to pull out so they went through automatically and the heat summuray was shown in its place. 21:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes perfect sense, but where did you find that out? Was the Italian Zeus? TG (t ' 21:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought that was probably the most likely explanation, but do you have any proof that it's true? Christophee (talk) 14:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was Zeus. However the website i found that info on seems to be shut down now. :So now what do we do? Do we make this educated guess or wait for evidence? 'TG (t ' 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::If you still know the address, you can use the Internet Wayback Machine to access it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) How? And I know your saying wait for evidence but I have a feeling someone may be messing us around. Does anyone actually know the names of the superheavyweights and the middleweight from series 2 for definite or are we just going on something someone has said but so far not provided any evidence for? 21:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, Bottweiler checks out, and I know that a robot named Death Jester at least existed, so that's better then nothing. Anyways, to use the wayback machine, go here: http://www.archive.org/web/web.php and type the website's address into the box. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 1 win? On the Typhoon 2 page, its withdrawl from the Third World Championship is counted as a loss. Should we include the abonded match between Zeus and Rawbot in both of their articles and acknowledge it as a win for Rawbot and a loss for Zeus to follow this precedent? :No, since winning by default isn't counted as a win, as you'll see on Razer, Cerberus and other pages. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC)